fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O-Solar Poof
O-Solar Poof is a cartoon in The Wacky Fairies starring Wanda and Jerry. Plot A (comparatively) small white ball labeled Supply Satellite No.1 is hit with a very strong spring and shot into space. It falls into a grove running along the outer edge of Space Station No.5 and moves around like a ball in a roulette wheel, after which the station appears to be designed, until it comes to rest on number 23. Immediately, "baggage" is deposited out of a machine and one of the packages is a large hunk of cheese, which attracts Jerry. He gets in his Space Age vehicle and goes after what he saw on his monitor, but soon breaks a beam without even noticing. This beam sets off a rocket, which then sets off a Rube Goldberg contraption in order to alert the fairy on duty - Wanda. Wanda is thrown into her work chair in front of her surveillance monitor and woken up with a stream of water. Wanda wakes up, and seeing Jerry in his cheese-vehicle, signals her robot bird to go after it. The robot bird chases Jerry and attempts to chomp on Jerry's vehicle, but Jerry leaves a stream of exhaust in the robot's mouth causing it to cough repeatedly. Jerry speeds past Wanda and Wanda moves her chair to the left, but is soon dragged along on the chase by her robot. Wanda remotely stops the robot and cruises along the floor without even paying any attention to what's in front of her. She runs into a nearby wall and is temporarily knocked out. Wanda then runs up to her robot, turns it around, and instead of her foot, she uses her left hand to knock it out. As a result, all four of Wanda's left fingers swell red and Wanda is left to clutch her hand and hop around in pain. Wanda is then shown testing out a new incisive laser machine. She tests it out on a safe and a glass water container, which both slice cleanly in half. Wanda then cuts out a large portion of the wall containing Jerry's hole, causing the mouse to walk out in bewilderment. He suffers a near miss from the laser and Jerry puts on his jetpack and blinds the fairy with its smoke. Wanda then chases Jerry and is cut with the laser beam. Jerry is hovering in the air and Wanda jumps at the mouse, with no success, until she realizes she's in two pieces and then, embarrassed, checks herself into the nearby medical facility. Wanda then puts on an Acme Flying Belt, but it repeatedly backfires on her: It slips to her feet and drags her by the feet, and then flips over and carries her through the air as if he was being hung by the feet. Wanda runs into another wall and then is shown being dragged across the ground by her ankles and then returning to being hung by the feet. Wanda blocks the air flow, but soon suffers under gravity. The fairy points the jet stream down with her hands on her belt and floats in the air next to Jerry, who starts laughing at her. Wanda nets at the mouse and then starts chasing her, but instead of netting the mouse on the second try, he nets a pipe and spins around akin to an exercise wheel. Jerry stops the spinning with a rod and the fairy falls. Jerry is then shown cruising through the air, and then spots Wanda behind him. She continues on her course, but pulls up just in front of a fast-rotating fan, leaving Wanda to fall into the duct and be shredded. Wanda falls out of the duct and has a striped appearance. The belt starts flying by itself in the air until Wanda squirts it with gas and stops the belt from working again, with Wanda laughing at the audience. The final gag is Wanda placing a dynamite on the main area with Jerry fleeing to the Moon and the highly explosive is enough to destroy the whole Space Station 5. Wanda is fixing the Space Station 5 by pumping with air with an armed policeman. At the end, Jerry is enjoying cheese in the moon with all kinds of cheese. Category:Fan Fictions